Talk:World Item/@comment-33177490-20150723020736
A theory on WC Items, players of YGGDRASIL, and inhabitants of New World. The only possible method that the Six Great Gods were able to produced Ranked Magic in the New World usable by different races was through the usage of WC items. Such WC items of the "Twenty" possessed by the Six Great Gods must be between Five Elements Overcoming or Ouroboros that might have rewritten the laws of the New World in Magic. This could only be possible because those two have the power to altered the magic systems of YGGDRASIL's game mechanism from it into the New World. It would make things a little clearer if there was a reason on how humans are able to used Ranked Magic in the first place. Could Special Talents have already existed before the advent of Ranked Magic or after? If the scenario did happen, the inhabitants of the New World were only able to possessed Special Talents thanks to the introduction of ranked magic by the Six Great Gods. Not only was it's newly existence later brought forth within the New World by one of those two WC items before them, it might amplified any adventurer's abilities with ranked magic unlike the players from YGGDRASIL who doesn't happen to have it. Unfortunately, this would maybe also explain why there are no Yggdrasil players who cannot learned martial skills since it is only exhibitable by the inhabitants borned in the New World and not the game itself anymore. About Dragon Lords having strong difficulty in using Wild Magic properly, on the other hand, I will said it again, either the Six Great Gods or Eight Greed Kings must have introduced the YGGDRASIL game system or mechanism to the New World. I'm beginning to think that the usage of Wild Magic was change into a 10th Ranked Magic/Skill in which for it might required a sacrificial ritual for humans to performed. Since the humans in the New World can also be killed for experience points, one of the descendents of the Brightness Dragon Lord referred to it in a different phrase, "soul" or whatever you called it, but that's what I'm trying to get at. In other words, experience points aka souls are needed to used a 10th rank Magic/Skill of that caliber. Although it may or may not be impossible in YGGDRASIL for WC items to respawn alone after one usage once, this method could also extend to the New World if any person can attain it later on for changing the system system multiple times. I can surely hope that those World Class Items of the "Twenty" aren't obtainable again in the New World so it will not fall under the wrong hands (Though the players could've saved humanity with its omni power). Like YGGDRASIL, I would hate to see them respawn in different locations for some of the inhabitants in the New World to take abusive usage of it. Moving on, the trivia in the Eight Greed King's article referenced "It's said that if the Eight Greed Kings didn't try to dominate the world, humanity would have already been annihilate by the stronger races." '''I really don't see how the Eight Greed Kings are not completely bad players as they might've try to keep the human race alive and running after the Six Great Gods somehow gone from this world. From reading their name, I can assume they're greedy players who would've use their power to conquered the New World without some sort of precaution of the inhabitants long existing here. In the Eight Greed King's floating castle, Eryuentiu being located in the desert, I can suspect the Nameless Book of Spells they formerly have at least give off a wary sign that the Platinum Dragon Lords, Thirteen Heroes, Fluder, and Evileye made them believe the existence of Tenth Ranked Magic. More so, the PDL made it certain that not everybody is given free entry to the Eight Greed Kings' treasuries, but only a few exceptions being the Thirteen Heroes. Maybe the Eight Greed Kings' former guild items are one of the sole reasons for how the Thirteen Heroes was able to stood a chance against the Evil Deities and defeating them under equal grounds one by one. Just imagined how strong the Thirteen Heroes (5th Ranked Magic or higher) can be with or without the Eight Greed King's gears? Just like how Ainz has displayed his undead army towards the Lizardman, it would make sense if the flying castle would also have entities equipped with very strong magical weapons still living there despite the death of it's former owners, the Eight Greed Kings. Since the Platinum Dragon Lord is currently residing within the flying castle for about 500 years I'm guessing (Eight Greed King's world conquest was short-lived), it wouldn't come out as a surprise if he has his own demi-human armies (Agrande Council Alliance) using the place to be a meeting hall for them to gathered intel about any findings of WC items. On the other hand, the author played well on not explaining Shalltear being fully equipped before Ainz's arrival while the PDL's remote controlled armor being damaged with wounds by fighting her and then confronting Rigrit about it. Besides that, another thing I would like to also point out is that what if the YGGDRASIL players who arrived here once every 100 years are linked to nine seperate worlds across YGGDRASIL? Ainz Ooal Gown's guild base, the Great Tomb of Nazarick was happen to be located at Helheim where it is a cloudy, dark cold world without daylight and later teleported to the Great Forest of Tob. Whereas the Eight Greed King's floating castle, Eryuentiu is said to be located at a tree in the center of the world and also later teleported to the middle of a desert (thanks to Normad27's research at hand). Though the original world of Eight Greed King's floating castle is unknown to us before coming into contact with the New World, it was said by Brain that he got a katana produced from their city. Because their city produces items which only existed in Earth, like the katana Brain has gotten his hands on, I think that the world the Eight Greed Kings and their flying castle, Eryuentiu may have possibly come from was all originated in a world called Midgard. It was stated in Norse myth wherein Midgard was a defensive fortress which the gods build about the middle portion of the earth allotted to men in order to protect mankind from the giants. ''"If the Eight Greed Kings didn't try to dominate the world, humanity would have already been annihilate by the stronger races." '''''I'm just trying to draw in a comparison between what is stated by Norse myth about YGGDRASIL and what is stated about the Eight Greed King's actions affecting the New World. Ainz may not yet be the last player who arrives to the New World because this could possibly be set in stone with the remaining players still playing the game. They might have been teleported at different point in time within the nine worlds surrounding it before the game being completely shutdown. YGGDRASIL is based off of nine worlds stated to be Asgard, Álfheimr, Vanaheimr, Niðavellir, Midgard, Jötunheimr, Niflheim, Helheim and Múspellsheimr. Regarding the battle incited between Dragon Lords and Eight Greed Kings, the Nameless Book of Spell is one factor that they've learned the existence of 10th Ranked Magic. More so, it would mean the Eight Greed Kings who were pitted against the Dragon Lords are only able to used up to 9th Ranked Magic because they didn't believed 10th Ranked Magic existed at that time before learning it from the Nameless Book of Spells. On the other hand, an angel called the Dominion Authority was stated by the Sunlight Scripture as the strongest being they have in their disposal and being able to use 7th Ranked Magic that only existed in legends. However, the Slane Theocracy were also capable of activating 7th-rank Magic through large scale rites though it might take a lot of time to do so especially when it comes down to reviving their fallen comrades of Black Scripture and healing that Mind-controlled WC Item user. If the Sunlight Scripture possessed the strongest angel with 7th Ranked Magic, then wouldn't this also mean the Black Scripture possessed an unknown entity with one rank higher than them (8th Ranked Magic)? After all, the Black Scripture was said to be the strongest group amongst the Slane Theocracy.